Ames esseulées
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, Philip cherche Syréna…. Et finit par trouver Jack…


**Disclaimer: ****Disney pour Phil & Jack mdrrr**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une nouvelle petite histoire sur Jack & Phil cette fois…. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Ames esseulées**

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur, intense et fulgurante. Puis il entendit une voix bienveillante murmurer des paroles qu'il ne comprit pas. La douleur dans son ventre se calma un peu et Philip ouvrit les yeux. Un homme lui souriait.

« Vous voilà réveillé mon fils. »

Philip battit des cils et passa la main sur son visage. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? L'homme continuait à lui parler mais Philip ne l'écoutait pas. Les souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir. Il y avait eu le premier navire, l'abordage. Blackbeard...Puis…

« Syréna. » coassa t'il.

Son bienfaiteur lui lança un regard surpris et Philip se releva à demi, inquiet.

« Où est Syréna ? »

Le regard de l'homme glissa sur la croix que portait Philip.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette femme dont vous parlez mon fils, lorsque nous vous avons trouvé vous étiez seul. » déclara t'il tandis que son regard s'appesantissait sur la croix.

Philip gémit douloureusement.

« Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est, c'est un ange... » souffla-t-il, à bout de forces.

L'homme lui adressa un regard rempli de pitié et traça le signe de la croix sur le front de Philip tandis que ce dernier replongeait dans l'inconscience.

« Qu'a t'il dit ? Sait-on ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Interrogea une voix.

Le veilleur se redressa.

« Je crois que le pauvre enfant a bien souffert mon Père, il prétend avoir vu un ange.

- Dieu le lui a sans doute envoyé pour le soulager de ses souffrances, répondit le supérieur.

- Pauvre âme, soupira le moine en jetant un coup d'œil attendri sur Philip.

- A t'il autre chose ? Son nom par exemple ? Sait-on qui lui a fait ça ? » Demanda le supérieur en posant un regard vaguement dégouté sur la blessure de Philip.

L'autre homme secoua la tête.

« Rien mon Père et je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'interroger cette pauvre âme.

- Sans doute encore une persécution envers notre ordre, grinça l'ainé en caressant la croix que Philip portait.

- Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ? »S'horrifia l'autre moine.

Le visage du supérieur se durcit.

« Il y a bien des pêcheurs au-delà de nos portes mon fils, des hommes qui ont reniés Dieu, comme…les pirates... »

Le second moine se signa rapidement à ces paroles et le supérieur reprit.

« Continuez à le veiller, nul doute que notre Seigneur le sauvera ... Après tout ne lui a-t-il pas envoyé un ange ? » sourit-il, ému par cette manifestation de la foi du jeune homme.

()()

_Trois jours plus tard,_

Une tasse fumante d'un bouillon riche entre les mains, Philip regarda s'approcher le Père supérieur du monastère. Habitué à se lever devant les membres du clergé qui lui étaient supérieurs, le jeune homme ébaucha le geste de se redresser et le moine lui fit signe de rester allongé. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, l'homme le regarda.

« Votre geste vient de m'apporter la dernière preuve que ce nous pensions. Vous êtes l'un des nôtres... Un missionnaire j'imagine. »

Indécis sur ce qu'il devait lui révéler, Philip ne répondit pas et le moine inclina la tête.

« Ne vous troublez pas mon fils, notre ordre est fait de respect comme vous le savez déjà, nous ne chercherons pas à obtenir de vous des informations que vous préférez garder secrètes. Bien entendu, si vous souhaitez vous confesser...

- Je n'ai rien à confesser. » répondit Philip.

Les sourcils du moine se froncèrent et Philip se reprit, par habitude une fois encore.

« Pardonnez-moi mon Père, je voulais dire que je n'avais rien à raconter dont je puisse rougir. »

Un hochement de tête satisfait salua sa réponse et le moine reprit avec sollicitude.

« J'imagine qu'après ce que vous avez traversé, commença t'il en coulant un regard vers le bandage qui ceignait le torse du jeune homme, vous ne souhaitez plus continuer à prêcher la bonne parole. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris des dispositions pour que vous puissiez résider parmi nos frères. »

Philip le regarda avec horreur. Se méprenant sur son hésitation, le supérieur reprit

« Mon fils, Dieu comprendra que vous avez déjà payé un lourd tribut lorsque vous étiez missionnaire, rassurez-vous. »

Philip ne répondit toujours pas. Moine...enfermé pour toujours entre ces murs austères alors qu'à l'extérieur il y avait Syréna. Cette idée lui fut soudain intolérable et il se redressa.

« NON ! »

Le regard du moine se voila légèrement.

« Allons mon fils, réfléchissez, nous vous offrons un lieu de paix, un endroit pour vous ressourcer après vos terribles épreuves. D'autres missionnaires partiront si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. »

Philip sentit son cœur s'affoler en comprenant que l'autre ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir.

« Je ne suis pas missionnaire » s'entendit il dire.

Cette fois, le moine se troubla.

« Mais enfin votre tenue, cette croix que vous portez vous...

- Je l'ai volée, répondit Philip sans réfléchir, prêt à tout pour quitter ces lieux. Je l'ai prise sur le corps d'un missionnaire. »

Le moine tressaillit puis se reprit.

« Cela ne change rien mon fils, Dieu vous a guidé vers nous vous êtes le bienvenu.

- Ce n'est pas Dieu qui m'a amené ici, rétorqua Philip. Et je ne compte pas rester. Je suis un marin, j'appartiens à l'océan pas à Dieu. »

Sous l'œil effaré du moine, Philip ôta d'un geste décidé la croix qu'il portait.

« Je vous la remets mon Père. Vous en ferez bon usage » déclara t'il en se levant.

Le moine écarquilla les yeux, de plus en plus surpris. Philip chancela, engourdi après ses jours passés allongé, puis il se reprit.

« J'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité mon père, je vous remercie pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigué mais je me sens bien à présent. Pourrais-je encore solliciter une dernière faveur ? Mes vêtements...

- Ils étaient inutilisables, répondit le moine d'une voix sourde. Le frère Tanguy doit faire votre corpulence, il acceptera sans doute de vous offrir de quoi vous vêtir.

- Je ne voudrais pas le dépouiller, répondit Philip par habitude là encore. Et je n'ai pas d'argent à offrir en dédommagement... »

Les yeux du moine étincelèrent.

« Le frère Tanguy a voué son existence à la prière, la vie à l'extérieur de ces murs ne représente plus rien pour lui. Il n'a besoin que de la robe de notre ordre. » répondit-il avant de sortir.

Une heure plus tard, vêtu d'habits légèrement trop larges pour lui, Philip passa la porte du monastère.

« Je vous remercie mon Père, déclara-t-il avec douceur. Que Dieu vous bénisse vous et les membres de votre communauté. »

Le moine hoqueta et Philip se détourna.

« Vous aussi mon fils », murmura t'il tandis que le jeune homme se mettait en route sans se retourner.

A ses côtés, l'homme qui avait soigné Philip soupira.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je crois...que d'une certaine manière …il a perdu la foi, murmura le supérieur en se signant. Il faudra dire des prières pour cette âme égarée.

- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? »

Le regard du supérieur se posa sur la silhouette de Philip qui s'estompait à l'horizon.

« Parce que je crois que nulle force humaine n'aurait pu le retenir. »

_Un mois plus tard,_

Grelottant dans les vêtements partiellement déchirés de frère Tanguy, Philip posa un regard las sur l'horizon. Il avait perdu. Il avait tout perdu. Il avait retrouvé Syréna deux semaines plus tôt. Il était retourné à Cape Cod Bay en dépit des regards effarés des marins du navire sur lequel il avait embarqué. Seul dans la petite chaloupe que le capitaine lui avait cédée, excédé par ses suppliques, Philip avait chanté jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Puis une sirène était arrivée... Il avait ignoré son allure gourmande et ses mines séductrices. Il lui avait parlé de Syréna.

Au bout d'un long moment, Syréna était apparue. Tremblant, Philip lui avait avoué son amour. Les yeux de la sirène avaient évité les siens. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir à un homme. Elle était une créature de la mer, lui une créature de la terre. Les deux ne pouvaient se rejoindre au-delà des quelques instants qu'elle lui avait offert pour le sauver. Philip l'avait suppliée mais elle avait secoué la tête.

« Je suis désolée Philip » avait-elle murmuré avant de rejoindre les profondeurs.

A nouveau Philip avait chanté mais elle n'avait pas réapparu. Alors il avait prié, imploré Dieu de faire de lui une créature de la mer. Mais comme beaucoup de prières, les siennes étaient restées sans réponses. Après ça... Un navire marchand l'avait recueilli, à bout de forces, il avait été incapable de résister aux hommes qui l'avaient hissé à bord et auxquels il avait échappé à la première occasion. Et maintenant, il était là depuis deux jours. Seul dans un port inconnu. Sans espoir, sans but...

Une pièce tomba à ses pieds et Philip leva les yeux. Un homme richement vêtu le regardait avec pitié.

« Achète-toi de quoi manger »

Philip referma sa main crasseuse sur la pièce et considéra l'homme.

« Dis au moins merci ! S'agaça le bourgeois.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit Philip. Pour que vous excusiez ainsi vos péchés en vous consolant à l'idée que vous êtes venu en aide à un malheureux ? »

L'homme rougit de colère et lui jeta un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

« Quel sens de la charité » gémit Philip.

Cette fois l'homme le saisit au collet et Philip sentit une terreur froide s'emparer de lui. Aussi bas qu'il était tombé, aussi malheureux qu'il pouvait être, il ne voulait pas mourir... Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'avant-bras de l'homme rougeaud et il tenta faiblement de lui faire lâcher prise. Le monde commença à tourner autour de lui et il gémit tandis que l'autre le secouait. Une voix lui parvint alors de très loin.

« Lâche le mon gars où alors cette balle pourrait bien t'y forcer. »

Brusquement l'étau qui enserrait Philip se relâcha et le jeune homme retomba mollement sur le sol. L'instant d'après, le ciel s'obscurcit au-dessus de lui et la voix qu'il avait déjà entendue reprit.

« On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps, missionnaire. »

Surpris par ce rappel d'un passé auquel il avait définitivement tourné le dos, Philip se força à lever les yeux et reconnut Jack Sparrow.

« Je ne le suis plus.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas » murmura Philip.

Jack Sparrow le considéra quelques minutes puis soupira.

« Lève-toi et suis moi... »

Philip obéit, soulagé de ne pas avoir de décisions à prendre, de se reposer sur quelqu'un même si ce quelqu'un n'était qu'un pirate.

« Bugger tu empestes, tu t'es roulé dans la boue des cochons ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus » répondit Philip d'un ton indifférent.

Jack s'immobilisa et le regarda avec attention.

« Ca a mal tourné avec ta femelle hein ? »

Philip détourna les yeux et Jack sourit

« C'est le problème avec les sirènes, ça dure jamais bien longtemps, ta Syréna ne fait pas exception à la règle… »

Philip le dévisagea avec étonnement

« Vous vous souvenez de son nom ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Jack en le poussant dans une taverne. Allez mon gars je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut. »

Philip découvrit vite qu'en l'occurrence Jack Sparrow pensait que le rhum pouvait guérir tous les maux.

« Tu vois mon gars, bredouilla Jack Ca ça te déçoit jamais. »

Philip considéra la bouteille que le pirate tenait et sourit.

« La prière non plus.

- Ah ouais ? T'est bien sûr de ça missionnaire ? »

Le regard de Philip se voila alors qu'il se remémorait les longues heures passées à implorer Dieu de faire de lui une créature digne de Syréna.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis plus missionnaire.

- Dommage, j'aime le missionnaire, » assura Jack

Philip le considéra avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? »

Jack haussa les épaules.

« J'sais pas, peut être que je me suis dit que le moment venu l'autre là-haut s'en souviendrait. »

Philip sourit.

« Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça »

Jack le resservit largement et le jeune homme sentit le liquide lui brûler la gorge à nouveau. C'était bon d'être en vie...

« Tu vois... ça déçois jamais, répéta Jack.

- Vous êtes déçu ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Philip. Angelica ?

- Angelica... non la donzelle est bien où elle est, répondit Jack.

- Une autre femme ? » Demanda Philip.

Le visage de Sparrow se contracta brièvement.

« Pas du tout... Allez, assez parlé de ces maudites femelles ! Trinquons mon ami ! »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent une bonne partie de la nuit.

Ainsi que des suivantes.

Philip ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait suivi Jack sur son navire le premier soir. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi Jack l'avait pris avec lui. Mais il était désormais sur le Black Pearl. Il faisait partie de l'équipage. Le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon et Philip soupira tandis que Jack venait s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Rhum ? » lui proposa le pirate avec un sourire.

Philip laissa son regard errer sur la surface quasi lisse de l'océan et haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Philip emboita le pas à Jack sous le regard un peu jaloux de Gibbs qui ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi son capitaine recherchait tellement la compagnie de l'ancien religieux.

Une fois dans la cabine de Jack, Philip prit la bouteille que l'autre lui tendait et but une longue gorgée.

« Alors que penses-tu du Black Pearl ? » lui demanda le pirate.

Philip haussa les épaules.

« Ici ou ailleurs »

Jack tiqua.

« Je comprends pas trop mon gars, t'as pas l'air taillé pour la mer. »

Philip le fixa, inquiet à l'idée qu'il le renvoie.

« Je fais ce que Mr Gibbs m'ordonne de faire. »

Jack le dévisagea avec intensité.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. Mais il m'a dit aussi que tu le faisais sans entrain, enfin il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais c'était l'idée. Si ton couvent te manque …

- Non ! Le coupa avec violence Philip. Cette vie là est finie pour moi. Je n'y retournerai jamais. »

Un léger sourire échappa à Jack.

« Le missionnaire aurait-il perdu la foi ? Moi qui comptais sur toi pour plaider ma cause le moment venu.

- Je vous l'ai dit, ça ne marche pas comme ça, soupira Philip en reprenant une gorgée.

- Alors comment ça marche ? » Plaisanta à demi Jack en reprenant la bouteille des mains de Philip.

Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme parlait encore….

« Moi qui pensais que Dieu était amour, » grinça-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

Jack soupira.

« Ecoute mon gars, t'as deux solutions : soit tu peux admettre le fait que ta Syréna sera jamais à toi, soit tu peux pas. Et si tu peux pas autant que tu te tires une balle tout de suite. » bafouilla le pirate.

Complètement saoul, Philip considéra le pistolet que lui tendait Jack.

« J'veux pas mourir….

- Alors prend ce que la vie t'offre et ne laisse rien, répondit Jack. Pas de regrets. Jamais. »

Philip le fixa.

« C'est ce que vous avez fait n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, avec l'autre femme, celle dont vous ne parlez jamais.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre femme. Mon seul amour est la mer, » rétorqua Jack.

L'ancien missionnaire grimaça en lisant la tristesse dans le regard du pirate. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre…. Tout comme lui, Sparrow avait été déçu, cruellement.

« Trinquons » proposa Jack d'un ton à la joie factice.

Le cœur de Philip se serra. Il venait de comprendre que sous ses airs assurés et insouciants, l'âme de Jack était rongée par le même mal que la sienne, la solitude. Submergé par la compassion, il posa sa main sur la cuisse du pirate.

« Je suis désolé » murmura t'il.

Surpris, Jack releva les yeux.

« Il ne faut jamais être désolé petit » ironisa t'il.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et le cœur de Philip accéléra. C'était sans doute le rhum mais le pirate lui paraissait fragile, aussi perdu qu'un oiseau tombé du nid. Sa main déserta la cuisse du pirate et, sans réfléchir, il le serra dans ses bras. Le souffle de Jack caressa sa joue.

« A quoi joues-tu petit missionnaire ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Gêné, Philip desserra son étreinte.

« Je, pardon, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » s'excusa t'il

Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils se frôlaient presque. Troublé, Philip baissa les yeux sur la bouche du pirate et son cœur accéléra de plus belle. Un lent sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack et il souffla.

« Ou alors tu refuses de l'admettre…. »

Philip se troubla un peu plus alors que la main de Jack se posait sur la sienne. Un peu étourdi, le jeune homme réalisa qu'elle était à nouveau sur la cuisse du pirate. Rouge de confusion il tenta de la retirer mais Jack la retint. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et le cœur de Philip fit une embardée.

« Prends tout et ne laisse rien. » murmura Jack en glissant sa main libre derrière la nuque de Philip pour l'attirer doucement vers lui.

Un besoin primal envahit le jeune homme et il franchit la maigre distance qui les séparait. Sa bouche se posa avec fièvre sur celle de Jack sans qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Immédiatement, la main qui maintenait sa nuque durcit et Philip sentit la langue du pirate se forcer un passage entre ses lèvres.

Le baiser était exigent, dominateur. Philip poussa un léger soupir de protestation et Jack le relâcha. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. La main de Jack glissa sur la cuisse de Philip. Le jeune homme déglutit. La tête lui tournait. Il avait trop bu, il buvait trop et il y avait cet homme …. Un homme ! Philip recula instinctivement alors que la main de Jack se posait sur son sexe gonflé.

« C'est péché… » Protesta t'il faiblement.

Le pirate lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant et commença à le caresser lentement à travers l'étoffe.

« Et alors ? C'est pour ça que c'est meilleur… »Souffla t'il.

Philip ferma les yeux… Personne ne l'avait jamais touché ainsi… Pas même Syréna, surtout pas Syréna. Il rougit à cette idée et la main de Jack s'insinua dans son fut.

« Alors Philip…est ce que tu penses que tu peux commettre un péché ? » murmura le pirate en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

Philip ouvrit les yeux… Le désir le submergeait.

« Oui… » Répondit-il dans un souffle.

La bouche de Jack reprit la sienne et Philip sentit qu'il l'allongeait sur le sol dur de la cabine. Il eut à peine conscience du fait que Jack lui ôtait son fut et poussa un gémissement rauque lorsque les doigts huileux de Jack s'insinuèrent en lui. Tendu, Philip ouvrit les yeux. Entièrement nu, Jack lui sourit.

« J'ai toujours aimé le missionnaire. » déclara le pirate.

_Le lendemain,_

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut une douleur légère. Puis la gêne. Honteux, Philip ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans la cabine. Il repoussa le drap qui le couvrait légèrement et s'assit sur le bord du lit où leurs ébats l'avait conduit. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Philip glissa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux que la sueur avait collés à son front.

Il avait pêché. Gravement. Philip rougit au souvenir des caresses que le pirate lui avait prodiguées et de celles qu'il avait offert en retour. Pendant une nuit, il n'avait appartenu qu'à Jack. Il avait tout trahi, Dieu, Syréna….

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack pénétra dans la pièce. Philip rougit en sentant le regard caressant du pirate sur lui.

« Bien dormi mon gars ? » lui demanda Jack comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Philip déglutit et Jack sourit.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça petit…ou alors ….. tu en veux encore hein ?

- Non ! Rougit Philip en se levant.

- Dommage », murmura Jack en baissant les yeux sur son sexe.

Philip s'enroula dans le drap.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » lui demanda t'il.

Jack s'approcha de lui

« J'étais curieux de voir jusqu'où tu étais capable d'aller….. Je dois reconnaitre que tu m'as surpris.

- Vous étiez curieux… répéta Philip

- Oui mon gars, autant que toi…. Sinon pourquoi te serais tu jeté dans mes bras ?

- Je ne me suis pas jeté dans vos bras, je voulais vous consoler, vous sembliez si…seul. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que nous étions proches, que nous ressentions la même chose. »

Jack sourit à nouveau et glissa sa main dans le creux des reins de Philip.

« Et que ressens tu ? »

Philip rougit à nouveau et détourna les yeux.

« Rien du tout.

- Ce qui tend le drap prouve le contraire, » observa Jack.

Désemparé, Philip le fixa.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir envie, susurra Jack.

- C'est mal….

- C'est de la piraterie et j'ai très envie de te gouter à nouveau. »

Philip ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le lit.

_Un mois plus tard_

Jack posa un regard troublé sur Philip, qui, à quelques pas de lui refaisait un cordage. Depuis la première nuit, le jeune homme était venu le rejoindre chaque soir. C'était la première fois qu'il partageait aussi longtemps sa couche avec un homme mais Jack ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout Philip valait bien Angelica.

Philip se retourna et sourit à Jack. Le jeune missionnaire s'approcha et glissa son bras autour de la taille de Jack.

« Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? » lui demanda t'il.

Jack se crispa devant le regard de propriétaire que le jeune homme posait sur lui. Son cœur accéléra tandis que Philip passait discrètement la main sur ses fesses.

« Ce soir on fait escale, s'entendit répondre Jack. Maintenant retourne à tes cordages ou je devrais sévir » susurra t'il.

Philip obéit avec un sourire et Jack le regarda s'éloigner, une boule au ventre. Ce que Philip ignorait c'était qu'il ne reprendrait pas la mer après leur escale. Le cœur de Jack se serra un peu plus devant cette sentence. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Justement à cause de ce qu'il commençait à éprouver….


End file.
